Kinship
by Sweet Lu
Summary: Deeks gets a visit in the hospital the day after the team's ordeal in Mexico.


Kinship

By Sweet Lu

A Thanksgiving story in the aftermath of the mission to Mexico

…

His dream mingled with the thudding, unrelenting pain in his head and he struggled to fight his way free of the dark cobwebs that held him captive. Confusion at the sudden brightness caused him to squeeze his eyes shut again and reach toward his head as if that might help. For a moment he had no idea where he was, finally opening his eyes once more to gingerly look around for a clue.

"Ain't the pretty face you were expected to see I'm guessing," the bearded man said.

Deeks took in the hospital room before staring back at the man. "Sorry, but who are you? Having a little trouble remembering stuff right now. "

"Not surprising after what you went through," the man said, slumping back into the chair, but offering nothing else.

"Want to give me a hint?" Deeks asked, irritated by his silence. "You don't look like a nurse here to give me a sponge bath and I'm really not in the mood to play Jeopardy right now."

"Didn't think hints were allowed on Jeopardy."

"And they call me annoying," Deeks mumbled as he searched through his muddled thoughts for who the hell this guy was.

"Arlo Turk. We met in Mexico. And I don't do sponge baths."

"You rented us the ATVs," Deeks smiled that he could pick that out of the cobwebs. "Do we owe you money or something?"

"Kensi didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"What happened after you almost got blown to hell," Turk replied.

"Where is she? Where's Kensi?" Deeks felt agitated all of a sudden, and one of his monitors started beeping.

"Take it easy, brother. She needed to get cleaned up and get a little rest, so I offered to spell her so she could," Turk said, rising and moving to the side of the bed. "She hasn't left your side since you got here yesterday."

A nurse came in to check on him and after adjusting something she left him alone with a man he only vaguely remembered.

"Let me guess. You don't really own a garage. So…want to tell me who you really are?" Deeks finally asked.

"Like I said. I'm Arlo Turk," he replied. "I was undercover for NCIS down in Mexico until Hetty called to ask me to help your team."

"Why didn't Hetty tell us you were NCIS?"

"I'm sure she had her reasons. Not that she'd share that info with any of us," he replied. "But after Vasquez sent that rocket your way, she called again. She thought you were all dead. It shook her up pretty bad, and Hetty's not easy to shake."

"You got us out of there?"

"Me and D.O.G. did our part," Turk said with a slight smile.

"D.O.G?"

"He went undercover as Mosley's kid."

"Seriously?"

"Had to give him extra treats after that," Turk said. "He's real good at making me feel guilty."

"Sounds like our rescue wasn't a walk in the park. Wait…make that a walk in the desert."

"You weren't exactly walkin', brother."

"I know. Kensi had to haul my ass outa there on a stretcher," Deeks said, feeling guilty himself. "I'm pretty sure she won't let me forget that for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah…quite a distance over damn tough terrain," he said softly. "To be honest, I was kinda surprised she managed it."

"You shouldn't be," Deeks replied. "I call her Wonder Woman for a reason."

"Yeah? Well that trek wasn't part of some comic book fantasyland," Turk said gruffly. "You were damn lucky she was willing to do that for you. Kensi saved your life."

"Yeah…I know."

"From what I saw, you two are a lot more than just partners."

"We're getting married," his voice softening as he spoke the words.

"Guess your team really is one big ol' love fest," Turk said. "Let's hope the fallout from this doesn't tear you apart."

"Kensi's my whole world, man," Deeks said. "I can't let this tear us apart."

"Till death do you part, then…is that it?"

"Just hoping that means white hair and a rocking chair," Deeks breathed out, flashing a quick smile as he fiddled with the blanket.

"Not sure that's in the cards for any of us," Turk said softly. "This is a tough game, brother. You might want to consider a little safer alternative if you plan on having kids."

"Yeah…no…Kens and I…" Deeks said haltingly, trying to decide just how much he wanted to share. "Let's just say we almost had that conversation."

"Lemme guess. She wants to stay in," Turk said, looking away as he spoke.

"How do you know that? Did she say something?"

"She didn't have to. I know the type," he replied.

"Personal experience?"

"I was at the hospital when they brought you in," he replied, sidestepping the question. "She didn't hesitate out in the desert, and she didn't hesitate when the two of us were facing sixteen cartel members trying to get to your team. She's all in, Deeks, and I think you know that."

"Funny…it's one of the reasons I fell in love with her," he replied. "I love that she's so tough. She's a badass ninja…but…"

"But you want to keep her safe."

Deeks nodded, closing his eyes as memories flooded through his mind. "And I'm really afraid I won't be able to do that."

"Trust her, Deeks," Turk said. "Or you'll get distracted and get yourself killed."

"Copy that," he whispered.

"It's why I like working undercover," Turk said. "No one to look out for except myself."

"It's cold and lonely out there though," Deeks replied.

"Personal experience?"

"Yeah…you could say that."

"You're with a good team, brother," Turk said. "And, you were lucky to have one hell of a fiancée and a fairy godmother looking out for you on this trip."

"And apparently a knight in shining armor," Deeks said quietly. "Thanks, man. We owe you."

"Didn't want our fairy godmother to turn me into a frog," Turk replied lightly.

"Then we'd have to call you Kermit," Deeks giggled, feeling lighter now that they had talked.

"I don't recommend you try that," the man warned, looking as tough as he really was.

"Seriously, Turk…thank you," Deeks said, reaching out his hand to the man, who shook it firmly. "If you ever want to catch a beer, I'm buying."

"Rather catch a wave," Turk replied.

"I'm always up for that, brother."

"I shoulda guessed that," he said with a grin.

"Never a bad day on the water."

"See ya out there, brother."

…

Happy Thanksgiving from all of us at wikiDeeks.


End file.
